maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Maison Ikkoku Wiki:Rules
The Rules is an official policy on the . It is considered a standard that everyone should follow. Please don't make any changes to the below set of rules without a consensus. Make use of the discussion page to propose changes to this policy and the community will decide if the change should be applied or not. Behavior *'Be bold' in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! *'Be civil' to other users at all times. We are all here because we like Maison Ikkoku. The community should work together as a team. *Please do not, under any circumstances, start edit wars. Not only are they unconstructive, but they also clutter the page. If you think something is incorrect, politely discuss it with other members on the article's talk page or in the appropriate forum. *Do not harass other users. *'Be polite'. *Please use edit summaries and clear explanations. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you remember what you did if you come back to the page at a later time. Please state what you changed and why in the Summary line above of the Publish button. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Publish. *'Don't spam'. *If an editor breaks any of the rules marked in bold letters three times, they will be blocked. If the resume their actions even after the expiration of the block, the community will decide if the editor should stay or not and you may be banned from editing. User pages *Please do not edit other people's user pages, unless you are reverting vandalism or spam. *Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page, even if it's yours. *'Fanart is not allowed' in the wiki. Fanart in your avatar is okay though, as your avatar is used throughout the Wikia system. *Do not post anything on your user page that is hurtful or offensive, because it will be removed. If you continue to put it back, you will be blocked. Talk pages *Use the talk pages only to discuss article improvements, or welcoming users and such. Anything not pertaining to the project (off-topic chatter) may not be posted there. Use the blogs feature for that. *Please don't forget to sign your posts! *Do not edit other people's comments. This is considered bad behavior and consequences will follow. The only time removing comments is allowed, is for archival purposes. *You can read or can ask any to archive previous conversations in your talk page if it is too cluttered. Articles *Since this is a Maison Ikkoku Wiki, all articles must be related to the franchise. *Articles must be written in English. If you are not a native speaker of English, you are still free to edit like everyone else. *To help keep this place organized, we encourage our users to use categories. If you're unsure what category to use, look at other similar pages to see what kind of categories they have. Canon Policy Here at Maison Ikkoku Wiki, we only use information gathered from the areas of series itself (e.g. manga, anime, movies etc). We do not use any information from fan written fiction, otherwise known as fanon. *In regards to relationships, please only add relationships and information that is canonical to the Maison Ikkoku universe. Also, please avoid using fanart in these articles. Use an anime or manga image, if possible. 'Fanon' Maison Ikkoku Wiki does not allow fanon-based articles, including: *Fan-made characters *Fan fiction *Non canon slash pairings *Non canon shipping of any kind *Cosplay of any kind 'Manual of Style' Point of View Articles should be written as if you are there watching the events take place as they happen, and should indicate some familiarity with the characters. This is called "writing in-universe". For the most part, descriptions are written in present tense, though past tense may also be used when describing something that has already taken place. Galleries and Photos *When uploading or adding photos to pages, please make sure the file is not already stored in the wiki, or posted somewhere else in the same article. *When taking screenshots, we highly suggest you do not crop or edit the image. Capture the whole area of the video. *All manga images should have all text removed from speech bubbles. Text used to signify sound effects or chapter titles etc. is allowed to remain in the image. *Galleries are highly discouraged here on Maison Ikkoku Wiki. If you upload any image, you can add it directly to the article. Make sure that it is related to the article content and that it is not a random picture or screenshot. *Add a detailed and template to the image. Otherwise, it may be deleted. Grammar and Punctuation When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the English language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for Maison Ikkoku fans. #Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize when appropriate. #Use correct punctuation. 'Capitalization' For the capitalization rules for article headings please see the the Layout guide. #Capitalize the first word of every sentence. #Capitalize proper nouns. #Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. Links Only the first appearance of a term with an existing page should be hyperlinked per article. To link to another article inside Maison Ikkoku Wiki, you must put link page here around it. To link to an article in Wikipedia, use text to display. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up. Credits to the Ranma wiki. Category:Community Category:Policy